The Back Door of Ikebukuro
by Nancy Hartigan
Summary: Random drabbles of various characters and various genres, from pure Shizaya smut to Kinnosuke trying to survive in the police department. Rated M due to highest rated drabbles. Be sure to vote for your favorites  Drabble 13: Kida was living a fairy tale.
1. Monstrous Intent

Hi~

This is admittedly just me trying to get a grasp on the characters for potential future works. It'll be 500 drabbles of 200 words each, various pairings, various ratings, and of various genres. I see no reason to just focus on the shipping aspect of this series. Of course, as a bit of a bribe, whichever drabble gets the most reviews will be the one to get expanded into a fic. I will be careful to try to label in everything so that you guys can be as mentally prepared for the insanity that is my mind as humanly possible. I'm going to put this into the M section because that's the highest rating I've gone so far (I only got 20-something so far into my goal). So, hope to hear from you all soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of Durarara! because Lord knows what would happen if any of this became canon.

Title: Monstrous Intent  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: General/Angst  
>Characters: Shizuo, Tom, Vorona<br>Pairings: None  
>Warnings: Shizuo being down on himself always makes me wanna give him a hug, so...<p>

* * *

><p>No one could love a monster.<p>

It was a fact that Shizuo realized long ago, and that he knew that he couldn't change. The people that weren't afraid of him Shizuo could count on one hand, and most of them were family members or people who found him "fascinating" for whatever reason.

That was why he sat on the park bench, smoking a cigarette on his break while he tried to wrap his mind around the ongoing mystery that was what made Tom and Vorona stick by him.

Vorona herself was a violence addict, and Shizuo knew that in the end, her retirement would not be permanent. No matter what he would do, he would not be able to overcome this. Fighting fate was kind of like refusing to breathe: Struggle all you want, but it will happen in the end whether you like it or not.

Tom...was too nice. That was always a problem with his sempai; people loved to take advantage of his kindness and he sees it even now that they're adults. Shizuo could see through bullshit. Tom couldn't.

But he'd try to do what he could, because they cared, and so deserved a monster's protection.


	2. Sunshine and Shadows

Hi again~

Just getting all the ones I got done out there for your entertainment. Don't mind the sporadic spam of updates.

Remember to review if you like it. How will I know which one to expand if you guys don't review?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of Durarara! because Lord knows what would happen if any of this became canon.

Title: Sunshine and Shadows  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: General/Friendship  
>Characters: Akabayashi, Anri<br>Pairings: None, possible pairing if you squint.  
>Warnings: None<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a sunny day as Akabayashi strolled down the road, cane in hand and taking in the city for what it was worth. Today, he was relaxed and calm, a recovered violence addict, a former demon reborn as a man.<br>Well. That last bit wasn't that accurate. Akabayashi could feel that part of him stirring inside of him, ready to outright explode if someone dare awaken the red demon and take him out of his happy place.  
>Of course his mind was on something. He'd never manage to maintain this sort of calm while he was left to his own thoughts.<br>A group of ganguro girls walked by, and he greeted them, smiling while the long haired one that clearly acted as their queen bee's jaw dropped and turned her head to watch him.  
>He turned to the nearest isolated area, eyes scanning the area, not surprised to find nothing at first.<br>"It's alright, I'm here. You can come out now."  
>Not too deep in the alley, he saw movement, a high school girl slowly rising to her feet, dusting herself off and moving mutely into the security of his waiting embrace.<br>"Let's go."  
>She swallowed nervously. "...okay."<p> 


	3. Snake

Hi again~

Just getting all the ones I got done out there for your entertainment. Don't mind the sporadic spam of updates.

Remember to review if you like it. How will I know which one to expand if you guys don't review?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of Durarara! because Lord knows what would happen if any of this became canon.

Title: Snake  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Romance/Drama  
>Characters: Saki, Izaya<br>Pairings: IzayaSaki  
>Warnings: Child abuse (non-graphic), Izaya being Izaya (does it ever have to be graphic?), sex between a minor and an adult (non-graphic)<p>

* * *

><p>The truth was that home was hell.<br>Saki made it a point to stay as far away from it as possible, and she do it as long as possible. She knew better than to think that she would be noticed. She wasn't really sure that it could be called running away, since she always intended to come back. It wasn't that she wanted to or she had nowhere else to go, not until recently, but in the end, it really didn't matter.  
>Her latest escape was Shinjuku, spending up to entire weeks at a time with the man with a serpentine smile and touches that felt like temptation itself. Saki would do anything for him, and she had made sure he knew it.<br>Oftentimes, she would wake up alone in his bed, but she never concerned herself too much, because she knew that by time she got to his stairs, he'd cheerily call out to her from his desk. She would smile herself and slip to the kitchen to cook breakfast.  
>It wasn't so much that he was a god to her as it was he was the very personification of love, stability. And right or wrong, she loved him.<p> 


	4. Promises

Hi again~

Just getting all the ones I got done out there for your entertainment. Don't mind the sporadic spam of updates.

Remember to review if you like it. How will I know which one to expand if you guys don't review?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of Durarara! because Lord knows what would happen if any of this became canon.

Title: Promises  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Drama  
>Characters: Mikado, Masaomi<br>Pairings: MikadoAnri  
>Warnings: Spoilers for volume 8 of the light novels on.<p>

* * *

><p>When he had first come to Ikebukuro, Kida had made a promise to his best friend that they would find a way to go to Shibuya. When Kida Masaomi made a promise, he damn well would make sure it went through.<br>It wasn't until next school year, after so much insanity, that Kida finally made his promise a reality, dragging his friend from his laptop and plots for revenge and cleansing the Dollars entirely with the words of "I made a promise."  
>The spent more time in Tower Records than anything else, both afraid to say anything that might break the truce between the gang leaders. Mikado was lacking any blue on his person, save for the icy, nearly digital blue of his eyes, and the only yellow on Kida's entire body was the blond of his hair and the gold of his eyes.<br>Finally, sitting down for lunch, Kida took a deep breath.  
>"Anri's in danger."<br>Mikado's head snapped up, and it was almost as if a trance was lifted from his best friend, that whatever was bothering him lately just didn't matter.  
>That was because it didn't. Kida knew from Chikage and personal experience love came first, always.<p> 


	5. Over The Crowd

Hi again~

Just getting all the ones I got done out there for your entertainment. Don't mind the sporadic spam of updates.

Remember to review if you like it. How will I know which one to expand if you guys don't review?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of Durarara! because Lord knows what would happen if any of this became canon.

Title: Over The Crowd  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Angst  
>Characters: Izaya, Celty, Kisuke<br>Pairings: CeltyShinra  
>Warnings: Spoilers for volume 8 of the light novels, Izaya being Izaya, pissed off Dullahan<p>

* * *

><p>Celty's fingers were flying across her keyboard, making sure to give pauses so that the person she was "speaking" to could see what she was trying to say.<br>[I want to know where he went.]  
>[Shinra's in so much pain right now because of him.]<br>[Once I find him, I'll be sure he meets a painful fate.]  
>The man laughed. "It's alright, Celty, I get the point. He dared lay his fingers on Shinra, and you want him to pay. Quite frankly, if it were up to me than I'd hand him over to you and tell you to do to him what he did to your love. It would only be right, after all, that you are the one to do it."<br>Shadows spewed from under the helmet.  
>"I actually have a job for you."<br>[Now!]  
>"There's actually a package upstairs. Take it wherever you want. I just don't want it in my sight ever again."<br>The informant waltzed upstairs, the courier following, shocked when she saw a man, heavily burned and leg at an awkward angle, very much alive and clearly terrified of Izaya's true, malicious grin.  
>Izaya moved into the room, grabbing a suitcase on his way.<p> 


	6. Control Freak

Hi again~

Just getting all the ones I got done out there for your entertainment. Don't mind the sporadic spam of updates.

Remember to review if you like it. How will I know which one to expand if you guys don't review?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of Durarara! because Lord knows what would happen if any of this became canon.

Title: Control Freak  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Angst  
>Characters: Izaya, Shinra, Celty<br>Pairings: CeltyShinra and one-sided IzayaShinra  
>Warnings: Slight spoilers for volume 9 of the light novels, unrequited shounen-ai, and Izaya being as the title suggests.<p>

* * *

><p>The pain of abandonment was nothing new to Izaya. It was why he made sure to keep his heart closed at all times, knowing that anyone he loves would eventually make their way out of his life, disappearing forever.<br>Shinra, however, he made sure that there was no way he could keep up his lifestyle without him.  
>At first, it was little simple things, just things that Izaya did to return the favor Shinra did of not listening to him every time he told him to leave him alone. It took Izaya several long, painful years before he realized that when Shinra would leave him behind, he'd be taking everything Izaya needed in his life.<br>He had been walking home and punched a lamp post. His hand was bruised, but he hadn't cared.  
>Since then, Izaya constantly reminded himself: Celty's job depends on him. Shinra's job depends on him. People left Shinra alone because they feared his wrath.<br>Too bad that all hadn't been enough to protect Shinra from the cold reality that was Jinnai. It stuck in his throat, made Izaya literally sick to his stomach.  
>This was what it was like to be in love, right? How disgusting.<p> 


	7. Father

Hi again~

Just getting all the ones I got done out there for your entertainment. Don't mind the sporadic spam of updates.

Remember to review if you like it. How will I know which one to expand if you guys don't review?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of Durarara! because Lord knows what would happen if any of this became canon.

Title: Father  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Family/Friendship  
>Characters: Akabayashi, Anri<br>Pairings: None  
>Warnings: Slight AUAR

* * *

><p>Anri had lied about any happy memory that she had with her parents.<br>In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had more happy memories with Akabayashi than she had even made up for her biological father. Most of the memories she had rewritten to her parents had even been Akabayashi and her mother. She had heard Shiki even going so far as to claim that this surrogate fatherhood was what calmed the Red Demon down, what weakened him.  
>...Well. That went to show what Shiki paid attention to.<br>"Too tight?" Anri asked lamely, watching Akabayashi move his wrist and forearm.  
>He laughed, just as lamely. "Sorry about the scene."<br>"It's alright."  
>To be honest, Anri liked the idea that people cared. That she leeched to people who knew only love for her.<br>Kida may have intervened, but Akabayashi ended it. After that punch, she doubted Nasujima-sensei would ever so much as look at her again.  
>Kida.<br>Ryuugamine.  
>Akabayashi.<br>She was a parasite.  
>They didn't care. They never would. And she would never cut them, control them. Why bother?<br>Akabayashi, that day, she decided might not be him, but he deserved being called "Father".


	8. Tig Ol' Bitties

Hi again~

Just getting all the ones I got done out there for your entertainment. Don't mind the sporadic spam of updates.

Remember to review if you like it. How will I know which one to expand if you guys don't review?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of Durarara! because Lord knows what would happen if any of this became canon.

Title: Tig Ol' Bitties  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Friendship/Humor  
>Characters: Aoba, Mairu, Kururi<br>Pairings: AobaKururi, MairuKururi, MairuAoba...  
>Warnings: Twincest, Mairu, and this is just not gonna end well for Aoba.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whatcha looking at?"<br>Aoba jumped nearly a mile in the air, his seat spilling while he jumped up, announcing "Nothing!" suddenly, assertively.  
>Mairu's lips twisted into a catlike smile, one Aoba had only seen on the faces of her family members, and followed the direction of where his eyes had been. Kururi chewed nervously on her eraser, leaning forward slightly.<br>Ah. So that was what he was looking at.  
>"Just because her boobs are put up on the desk in an erotic manner doesn't mean you should stare. Poor Kururi's breasts will hurt otherwise."<br>Aoba went red.  
>Kururi looked up, pencil still between her lips, but thankfully for the offending party, she straightened up a little, making her chest hang normally and not pressed up to the desk as if she was bent over it.<br>"What?" She asked.  
>Her elder twin's catty smile twisted even more, much to Aoba's fear, and she approached her sister.<br>"Oh, I was worried that Kururi's chest was getting a bit heavy."  
>Before Aoba could look away in time, Mairu's hands were cupping Kururi through the thin material of her gym uniform.<br>Kururi shifted, Mairu turned to look at him wickedly, and Aoba looked terrified.


	9. Voices

Hi again~

Just getting all the ones I got done out there for your entertainment. Don't mind the sporadic spam of updates.

Remember to review if you like it. How will I know which one to expand if you guys don't review?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of Durarara! because Lord knows what would happen if any of this became canon.

Title: Voices  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Drama  
>Characters: Aoba, Mikado, Masaomi<br>Pairings: None  
>Warnings: Slight AUAR, Boss!Kida VS Bosskado.

* * *

><p>If there was one statistic that Mikado and Aoba were willing to admit about the enemy, it was that Kida outranked them without omission in a fistfight or with melee weapons. There was no way either or even both of them could take Mikado's best friend.<br>That was why everyone froze at the sight of Kida, crowbar slung over his shoulder, walking into their hideout like he owned the place. He announced his presence and mood with a swing of his weapon of choice hitting metal, causing it to sing until Aoba and Mikado were pale.  
>He offered what Mikado could only call a "Masaomi grin" thanks to the fact that it seemed like nobody could copy it.<br>The present Squares turned their head to Mikado, waiting for him to give the word, to let them loose on their longtime enemy.  
>Mikado quickly weighed his options. Kida was strong, but they had numbers. However, Kida looked pissed, which turned the numbers into a list of casualties than an advantage.<br>Kida started moving forward, simply shrugging off those in his way.  
>Aoba moved in front of Mikado, defensively. His sempai merely put his hand on his shoulder.<br>"Let's hear him out."


	10. Family Favors

Hi again~

Just getting all the ones I got done out there for your entertainment. Don't mind the sporadic spam of updates.

Remember to review if you like it. How will I know which one to expand if you guys don't review?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of Durarara! because Lord knows what would happen if any of this became canon.

Title: Family Favors  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: General  
>Characters: Shiki, The Awakasu, Izaya<br>Pairings: None  
>Warnings: It's a funeral.<p>

* * *

><p>What a fucking mess.<br>Then again, yakuza funerals usually were.  
>Shiki greeted his sons and brothers, and even his fathers. In an hour or so, the deceased's family, along with their own, would come in for the official ceremony. But damn, was he tired.<br>Seikomura had done a lot for their family, put forth a hundrend and ten percent for them. his sudden death had left his widow and children jobless and shaken, and Shiki had taken it upon himself to take care of them. Whether they acknowledged it or not, he had been sure to reassure the widow that she was still very much family to them.  
>Izaya was among the last to slip in, dressed in white (Shiki knew black meant nothing to the boy) and bowing low to him. Shiki bowed his head in greeting.<br>"What happened?"  
>"We're still trying to find out ourselves," Shiki told him. "I need you to do the footwork yourself; I can't leave."<br>"Alright, Shiki-san."  
>"Now get going, you're not officially family."<br>Izaya offered a smile. "Don't worry. This one's on me."  
>Shiki nodded, letting him go off to do what he knew Izaya did best, turning to greet the next visitor.<p> 


	11. Bonds

Hi again~

Just getting all the ones I got done out there for your entertainment. Don't mind the sporadic spam of updates.

Remember to review if you like it. How will I know which one to expand if you guys don't review?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of Durarara! because Lord knows what would happen if any of this became canon.

Title: Bonds  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Family  
>Characters: Vorona, Dracon<br>Pairings: None  
>Warnings: light novel exclusive characters. Kind of unfortunate, because I like Vorona.<p>

* * *

><p>Words weren't always necessary.<br>They were in neutral territory, of course, knowing that nothing much could be done in front of anyone, especially when they were not in his territory.  
>He sat across from his daughter in a park, ice cream in her hands, violet eyes downcast and finding the frozen treat almost fascinating. The silence between them was more comfortable than awkward.<br>He offered her a smile, lifting her chin.  
>She blinked up at the expression.<br>_I love you._  
>They stared for a while, not a word between them, until he finally saw the tears welling up in her eyes - oh, how she looked like her mother - and she let out a pathetic sob and sniffle.<br>_I'm so sorry._  
>He used his large thumb to go across her zygomaticus, catching and drying the tear that had finally escaped, bringing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer, still not saying a word. He didn't need to.<br>_I forgive you._  
>Vorona pressed her face against his chest, and for once acted her age. She cried silently, shoulders shaking on occasion, her ice cream melting all over her hand.<br>It didn't matter, though.  
>"Papka..."<br>He smiled. "Devochka moya."


	12. Gasoline

Hi again~

Just getting all the ones I got done out there for your entertainment. Don't mind the sporadic spam of updates.

Remember to review if you like it. How will I know which one to expand if you guys don't review?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of Durarara! because Lord knows what would happen if any of this became canon.

Title: Gasoline  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Friendship/Drama  
>Characters: Togusa, Walker, Erika, Kadota, Ran<br>Pairings: Implied, one-sided WalkerErika  
>Warnings: Walker has a lighter. You all know what this means.<p>

* * *

><p>He wasn't quite sure when, but some time after they left, all three of them came to a silent agreement. None of them ever spoke of it, none of them ever intended to, but the fact that it was there didn't change.<br>Kadota, Togusa, and Walker would protect Erika, at all costs, should something happen and Ran show back up in their lives. She would be first priority (because they knew just as well as en ex-Blue Square what Ran could and would do to any pretty lady that pissed him off) and then they would focus on protecting each other.  
>When Kadota was put into a coma, Togusa took it the best, focusing on keeping calm and keeping Erika protected, while Walker prepared the counter attack.<br>With fire, of course. Walker rather liked how Ran burned.  
>Erika was kept safe, but that became Walker's focus after their last encounter. She was able to take care of herself, but that didn'tn change his thoughts becoming obsessive, terribly possessive while he was at it, reminding himself the horrors that would happen if she got caught.<br>She tilted her head in the back of the van, watching Walker flick his lighter absentmindedly. 


	13. Twisted Fairy Tales

Hi again~

Just getting all the ones I got done out there for your entertainment. Don't mind the sporadic spam of updates.

Remember to review if you like it. How will I know which one to expand if you guys don't review?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of Durarara! because Lord knows what would happen if any of this became canon.

Title: Twisted Fairy Tales  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: I...I have no clue to be honest.  
>Characters: Izaya, Masaomi, Saki<br>Pairings: KidaSakiIza, KidaSaki  
>Warnings: Polyamory<p>

* * *

><p>Trying to figure out the love triangle that was Saki, Kida, and Izaya was a bit of a twisted mess.<br>It ought to be noted that everyone - everyone - was aware that Kida was very much the king of the "bi poly switch," as in he was bisexual, polyamorous, and while he had a distinct preference, he wasn't afraid to switch it up every once in a while.  
>Izaya brought up the idea of bringing Kida into his twisted little relationship with Saki, both enjoyed his company, and he was fine with it. Until Kida realized that something was very wrong.<br>It wasn't too surprising for Izaya to find out he'd been dumped by both of them so they can run away together, and to be honest, he really didn't quite care - emotional attachments weren't his thing, the "love" they felt was clearly his acting. But he still made sure to let them know he still controlled them.  
>He knew Kida would wake up from his fairy tale world and see the world for what it was eventually. It would not be anybody's fault but Kida's when the meltdown hits.<br>Izaya won't feel sorry for him at all.


End file.
